Among the many insecticidal and miticidal compounds available, the organotin compounds have reached a relatively high degree of commerical success. Specifically, the organotins described in U.S. Pats. No. 3,264,177, 3,591,614 and 3,591,615 are widely used. These compounds, however, suffer from considerable unstability due to the presence of an ester linkage to the tin atom. Thus, these compounds are quite susceptible to hydrolysis on use. Additionally, the organotin compounds described in U.S. Pats. No. 3,321,361 and 3,321,365 are useful as insecticides. However, these compounds are quite toxic to vegetation and thus have extremely limited use.